Second Chance
by LadyRin98790
Summary: Set after Da Vinci Code. The Priory has reestablished the guardians of the Holy Grail; however, a deep power is reemerging and threatens the second chance two lovers were given. Includes original character from the Da Vinci Code! Rated for ideas in story


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Da Vinci Code characters or any of the others in this story though the plot is entirely of my imagination. I also do not own real places. Right this is set after the Da Vinci Code. Enjoy!

"Spoken"

_Thoughts/and also flashbacks_ however I will say when Flashbacks start and end

**Change of location/time and thoughts in flashbacks**

Chapter 1

The stars twinkled above London and the darkness provided the perfect cover for the cloaked man making his way down the street. For some reason the street lights were not working and that suited the man just fine. He did not wish for his intended location to see him. As he walked down the cold streets he looked down to the bundle in his arms. _Perhaps you will fare better a second time around,_ He thought as the bundle moved slightly. "Hush my child we are almost there." He whispered to the tiny bundle.

**Smith Estate**

"Benjamin," Cecilia Smith called to her husband from their bedroom balcony. Benjamin looked up from his chair by the fireplace. He had been immersed in the newspaper all evening and Cecilia had not bothered him once, until now.

"What is it Cecilia?" Benjamin asked not really paying much heed to his wife.

"The lights are out on the street," she remarked. "You don't suppose someone knocked out the power to them?" She turned to her husband to find him gone from his chair. "Benjamin?" Cecilia called out suddenly worried.

"Look." He appeared beside her and was pointing to a dark shape on the grounds. "Now who could that be?" It was uncommon for someone to visit them so late unless it was someone from their inner circle.

"You don't honestly think that they would come without warning?" Cecilia inquired of her husband but he was already heading for the stairs. He intended to catch whoever it was.

Benjamin made it to the door just as Jane, the maid, was extinguishing the lights. "Master Benjamin?" Jane hesitated in calling to him as he seemed absorbed in something. When Mistress Cecilia appeared she went on as if nothing had happened. Whatever it was, it was certainly none of her business.

**Grounds**

The cloaked figure approached the door to the Smith Estate just as Benjamin Smith opened the door. "Can I help you?" the elegant man in the door managed to say without disdain in his voice.

"I simply come bearing something you and your wife do not have." The cloaked figure said and his deep voice told Benjamin that he was dealing with a man. Cecilia appeared behind her husband.

"What is going on?" she demanded of the two. The cloaked man simply raised the bundle to them and Cecilia took it confusion written on her voice. She peeled back a layer of the cloth that hid the bundle's main object from her. "A baby," The baby in question looked up in the dark at the woman holding her and smiled. Soft aburn curls covered her small head and her clear hazel eyes stared deep into Cecilia's soul.

"She is yours. Please care for as if she were your own." The cloaked man explained. Cecilia and Benjamin looked up but found that the man was gone and whisper on the wind revealed to them who the girl truly was.

**Cairo, Egypt**

The swirling sands of Egypt engulfed their small plane as they landed at the airport. A young red headed woman with fair skin sat at the window in a daze. "Hey Professor," One of the others, a blond haired gentleman, tapped the daydreaming Mary on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Mary smiled absentmindly not really focusing on what was going on. An attractive brunette came up to her and seemed to know what was happening.

"One of your dreams again?" she whispered. Mary nodded. The dreams had haunted her for years. They weren't focused just a jumble of images, but she knew whoever she was in the dream…she was deeply in love with someone.

"Sometimes I wish they were clearer." Mary said it was a wish she had harbored for years. The dreams were vague; it looked as if it were Pre-Christian times.

"It's okay you figure it out." The brunette slapped Mary on the back affectionately; however, it backfired as Mary cried out in pain. The rest of their group looked back to them. Mary hadn't noticed, but they'd already exited the plane and were headed for the baggage claim area.

"Don't kill her Rebecca." said the only dark skinned person in the group. Takashi Nikimura, an exchange student they'd picked up in Tokyo two years pervious, laughed as he picked up his bags and leaned over to grab another bag of theirs. The brunette, Rebecca, pouted. She hadn't meant to hit Mary that hard but she was just so frail. "We still need her."

"Mary's just a wimp. Though you're right, we need her to teach us." Rebecca stated as she grabbed her bag as well. The rest of the college age students in the group laughed.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to me. I'm your teacher not your best friend." Mary grumbled but she knew that the carefree attitude the students had towards her set her nerves at ease. Of course this it didn't last long as she hadn't notice the man behind her until she hit him with her extremely heavy bag. "Oh! I'm so sorry." The man behind her, as Rebecca would say, was extremely handsome with his slightly curled brown hair held back and his mouth was graced with a kind smile.

"It's no problem." He said. "It's not like you have eyes in the back of your head." He nodded to her and after picking his bags up off the moving line of luggage, he simply walked away.

"Wow Professor…I don't think the Dean of Harvard would care for that expression." said the blond gentleman who'd awakened her earlier. Mary Smith stared down the college sophomore. For all her five feet five inches, Mary could still be quite frightening.

"Carter Collins, do I need to remind you **why** you're on this trip?" threatened Mary. The boy, as he had been reduced to that now, merely looked to the ground shamefully. "I believe it is because you did not decide to take my class seriously so shut your trap and get your bags." Carter willingly obeyed without another peep. The students in the Egyptology department sometimes took their professors attitudes towards them for granted. They would be tough when it called for it.

"Um Professor?" a blond haired girl called to Mary. Her usually fair skin almost rivaled that of Mary's but her tan defiantly darkened the pale skin. "I think our ride's here." Mary looked to the direction in which her student had pointed and their ride was indeed waiting. In fact, their driver was heading for their group; however, he did not get the right person for their teacher. He walked up to Rebecca instead of Mary.

"You are Professor Smith no?" he asked his Middle Eastern accent thick. Rebecca stifled a laugh before pointing to the actual Professor Smith. Mary stepped forward.

"No I'm Professor Smith, don't worry it happens all the time." Mary said to the distressed driver. Many a time the drivers who did not know her thought she was a student due to her height. "Alright crew, let's get going." Mary motioned for the students behind her to follow, which they did hesitantly not knowing what to expect when they stepped into the bustling streets of Cairo.

**En Route to Hotel**

"Professor?" Rebecca hesitated to call her long established professor by her first name after her outburst of rage at Carter. Mary turned her head from the front seat of the enormous van.

"What?" she said in return. Rebecca looked to Takashi; he was the one who wanted her to ask in the first place.

"Where exactly are we staying?" Rebecca finally asked after waiting a few seconds to determine the mood of their pale professor. Mary simply ignored the question and turned back around. They would soon enough.

**The Fairmont Towers **(this is a real hotel in Egypt ^^)

Mary watched silently as her students piled out of the van. They all seemed to be at a loss for words. The view from the Fairmont Towers was amazing. Carter turned to her having forgotten her anger at him from earlier.

"How close are we to the pyramids?" He asked eagerly. Mary tried not to laugh, students always asked that question, but she was surprised to find that all of her young scholars were paying heed to her words.

"35km," said Mary simply. They smiled in eagerness. "Now hold up, we have to check in first." She pointed out to her students, who seemed in a hurry to leave. Carter was the first to take a hint and went to retrieve a luggage cart. "Okay grab your bags and once you're settled into the hotel you can go explore; however, you must be back in your rooms by ten and you have to check in with me before then."

"Okay!" They cried in excitement and Mary knew that they would not hear another word.

**Suite 204**

Mary laid comfortably on the king sized bed in her room. All of the students had left a few minutes prior as they wanted to explore the city. The only thing she wished that was not occurring was her father's company annual gala at the Cairo Museum. She had no excuse not to go this year as she was already in Cairo. _Damn, I really don't want to go_, she thought as a dead sleep overcame her.

(Kind of a flashback but it's just Mary's dream)

_**What the heck?**__ Mary stared around at the strange scene around her. From her studies she knew it was a Pre-Christian or the time of Christ style home. It was simple. Mary jumped when a woman of about her age entered the small house. Her fair red hair made her slightly tanned skin seem pale in the faint light. __**Like staring into a mirror**__, Mary thought as she watched the woman go about the room._

"_Oh your home," The woman greeted the man who'd just walked in. He smiled kindly to her and it reminded Mary of the gentleman she'd hit with her bag._

"_Yes," He said his voice was deep yet caring. This confused Mary._

_**That's odd. Men in this time period did not treat women as equals; they didn't usually even remotely like their wives.**__ Mary continued to ponder this as someone called her name._

(End dream)

"Professor?" called Carter attempting to shake their beloved teacher awake. Mary's light hazel eyes flew open.

"What are you doing in here?" she inquired of the blond sophomore. Carter looked at her in confusion.

_You're the one who told us to check in with you…_He thought but simply brushed it aside. "We came to report in fearless leader." He mock saluted her as an attempt to ease the tension. It worked well. Mary merely smiled before grabbing her clipboard.

"Alright, get out on with it Carter." She said handing him the board to take to the others to sign. He smiled and left the room with Mary following close behind him.

"Okay line up kids." Mary called to the mass of tan young adults in front of her. Several of the students whined.

"I'm not a kid Professor!" exclaimed an exuberant dark haired male though his usually dark hair was lightened by the Egyptian sun. Mary scowled.

"You are to me Lingston." Mary said sternly as Lingston's twin, Anabelle, tried not laugh as she signed the sheet. Anabelle waved goodnight to them all before leaving with Rebecca, who happened to be the only other girl. "Okay boys hurry up." The four boys in the group all grumbled. The mediocre signing, they believed, was underneath them. They essentially thought they were big boys now. "No complaining. You're miles away from home and I'm responsible for you." Aaron Mris was the last to sign the list with his snow white hair. "Okay go you're free to sleep." Mary shook her head as all the boys called goodnight to her and raced down the hall to catch up to Rebecca and Anabelle. _God help me survive this_, Mary thought. However, little did Mary know that God was always listening to her for he was the one who'd left her with Benjamin and Cecilia Smith on that starry night 28 years past.

A/N- Okay Done! The Da Vinci Code is probably one of the best books I've read and I really enjoyed it ^^ Robert will make his appearance later. Hope you liked it! Please review!

~LadyRin98790

Originally Written- 11/09/09


End file.
